


Sister Awake

by Lucky107



Series: The Seventh Born [6]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hallucinations, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: She stares at Cameron Burke on the tiny television.





	Sister Awake

The first time Roberta Caine sees the video she feels nauseous.

Bile rushes up as she stares at Cameron Burke's face on the tiny television. He's seated at a large table in a dark room, both of his hands folded neatly in front of him, at ease.

Faith hovers to his right like a damn ventriloquist, her lips unmoving as her puppet speaks her words for her. With each gentle stroke of her delicate hand - up and down the marshal's muscled arms - he leans further into her. Desperate. Lost.

_... the actions of one rogue deputy who... who..._

Faith leans down into Cameron's ear, but the words she whisper echo in Cameron's voice.

_... acted maliciously..._

Cameron stares into the camera - right into Roberta's big blue eyes - and he denounces her treason.

He appears so completely devout under Faith's spell that even Roberta momentarily questions her actions on the night of Joseph Seed's arrest.

When Sharky Boshaw enters the chalet behind Roberta and, unwitting, he walks straight into her back. "Whoa! Sorry, man. I—" But she's shaking so badly that it's a wonder he didn't blow her right over. "Hey, you all right?"

Her lips move frantically in search of words, but no voice comes.

She isn't all right.

Nothing about this is 'all right'.

And all at once something locked away deep inside of her breaks free.

Roberta's knees give out and she collapses onto the couch in a mess of tears. It's all Sharky can do to follow her down, one hand on her shoulder as the other gropes for a hand to hold. He's known Roberta Caine almost her entire life and he's never known a time when he's seen her cry.

The way she stares into the screen as if she's seen a ghost is downright spooky - and Sharky would be lying to himself if he tried to pretend that it didn't frighten him.

"We have to get him back," she sputters, pointing an accusatory finger towards the television screen. "We can't just _leave_ him like that. It's not right. _That's_ not Cameron Burke. That's not—"

Roberta carries on maniacally in the safety of Sharky's arms as he tries to connect the dots.

But the television isn't even _on_.


End file.
